


Five Times Tucker and Wash Almost Kissed

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their actual first kiss, there were fives times Tucker and Wash tried and failed to kiss. And, on their sixth try they finally got it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tucker and Wash Almost Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long time honestly, and I finally had the inspiration to write it so. Of course, the two idiots could've kissed way sooner if Tucker just wasn't so dumb. Enjoy!

Before Wash and Tucker had their first kiss, there were five different times someone had interrupted them before their lips could even touch. 

The first time they tried they had just gotten back from defeating the Meta. They had been alone, talking about some things to each other, wondering how this new alliance between their team would work. 

Tucker was the one who had decided for him to join them, mostly so he didn’t have to be leader, but Wash still had some problems with it. 

“How can you let me in so easily? I did some terrible things to you and your friends,” Wash had said, looking down at his helmet in his hands. Tucker laughed, leaning forward a bit. 

“Dude, everyone does some shit. Everyone here has probably killed at least one person. What you did is forgivable. Mostly. I don’t know if that haircut is gonna cut it though. Might want to have Donut help you there.”

Wash moved his head to look at him, tilting his head in confusion. Was this guy seriously going to act like this?

“…Do you always joke when things are supposed to be serious?” He asked. 

“Yuuuuupp. I can’t be part of a serious army dude. That’s fucking lame. You gotta have fun, or else you’re going to take a gun and shoot yourself or everyone here. So we all have to joke it up,” Tucker explained. It really didn’t make sense to Wash, but, he supposed he could try to go along with it. 

“Right. Joking. So, a funny joke would be…?” 

“You and I kissing. That would make everyone laugh definitely.” Tucker laughed at himself, and he earned a tiny smile from Wash because of it. Though, part of that wasn’t a joke. Maybe everyone else would laugh, but, Tucker was sure he’d enjoy it differently. 

His laughing trailed off and he looked at Wash with a serious expression plastered on his face. His eyes flickered between his lips and Wash’s own eyes. His lips probably weren’t very soft, but, either way, he still wanted to try it. 

He hadn’t noticed he was leaning into Wash until Caboose had burst through the door, yelling words at Wash and Tucker about red team. They both snapped up out of their spots, Tucker fumbling backwards a bit as Wash shoved his helmet back on. 

Wash was following Caboose out instantly, not bothering to look back at Tucker who was staring at the door he exited through. Tucker was pretty sure he imagined Wash leaning in as well. 

-

The second time they almost kissed it was because Caboose knocked them over during breakfast time. They had been sitting on the same bench in the base, eating slowly at the pancakes that Tucker had made for them. 

They both had a long night going through stupid inventory because Wash said that triple checking it was really important to the team. Tucker was positive Wash was just checking to see if he hadn’t been losing his mind counting, but then again he might’ve just been torturing Tucker because early that day Tucker had told him to fuck off during some training practice. 

Either way, they were both tired as shit as they ate their food and Caboose wouldn’t shut the fuck up as they ate. He kept going on and on about how the grass wasn’t going to grow correctly unless they watered it with apple juice and Tucker was about ready to stab his hand. Not like he would shut up after that, but at least he wouldn’t keep asking Tucker to order apple juice.

“Agent Washington! You will help me water the grass right! I do not want to be alone with it! The flowers always talk about me if I do it wrong!” Wash nodded slowly, cutting at his pancakes over and over again as if there was still more under his knife. 

Tucker stared at his hands, wondering why being sleep deprived made him keep moving. It was weird. Wash was weird. His eyes wandered up his arms, noticing how muscular they were. Tucker wondered how it’d feel to have them gripping him as Wash held him up against a wall. It’d probably be really hot. 

His eyes settled on his lips. They were chapped and pale, the corner of them smeared with a little butter. Tucker kind of really wanted to lick it off. He also really wanted to give the man some chapstick. 

“Agent Washington there is a spider on your head do not move!!” Before Tucker could even look, Caboose was kicking over the bench they were on, screaming about how he shouldn’t touch his head and that he hoped he did not hurt Mr. Pancake. Why Caboose named a spider, Tucker didn’t fucking know.

It took a long minute for him to figure out where he was when they were on the floor. The back of his head had hit something hard – presumably the floor – and now the world was spinning. He could see two figures above him, but they were saying too much shit for him to understand. 

He thought some words had come out of his mouth at some point, but he really couldn’t be positive. Maybe it was Mr. Pancake. 

He blinked a few times before his eyes finally actually adjusted to the world again, and Wash was right above him, his lips closer than ever before. Tucker’s eyes flickered back and forth between his eyes and those lips, tempted as fuck to just press his own against them. 

“Tucker, are you okay? Can you get up? Your head is bleeding.” 

“Kiss… Blood… Okay? Am I okay?” Tucker asked, not really focusing on Wash’s words. 

“Can you get up?” 

Tucker blinked again before giving Wash a look like he was stupid. “Not with you being that fucking close.” 

Tucker was actually disappointed when Wash moved away and helped him up. Not like he’d ever tell him that though. 

-

The third time they got close again was a year later. Tucker’s crush on Wash had become way too fucking prominent, and no amount of Carolina being super hot and next to him was helping any of it. It especially didn’t help when they crash landed on Chorus and they were stuck in shitty bases that only had two bedrooms. Why Wash and Tucker had to share one was beyond comprehension. 

Tucker was pretty sure it was because Wash didn’t want Caboose hearing him scream in the middle of the night, but then again it could’ve just been because Wash liked Tucker better. 

Though, that thought might’ve been stretching it because ever since they got on Chorus they just kept arguing and arguing and Tucker said some shitty things to Wash and Wash tried to make it better. 

All in all, it wasn’t working between them. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to work for them. Friendship, relationship, teamship? Any of them weren’t working. It was hard and Tucker was getting frustrated and it didn’t help that they shared the same room. 

That day after they fixed the radio together and Tucker said some nasty shit to him, well, he tried his best to pretend he was doing some important stuff in their downtime after Felix arrived. He didn’t want to try and talk to Wash or explain the things he said. He did miss Church, and sometimes it felt like he was just stuck with Wash. He wanted Wash a lot but, sometimes he just wanted Church back too. 

Church was amazing. 

Church was… everything to Tucker at some point, and now he was gone. Tucker wanted Wash to pick up the pieces, but he was certain he just wasn’t meant for that. 

“Tucker, can we talk?” Wash asked, putting a hand on Tucker’s shoulder to get his attention. It made Tucker shudder, and it was everything to him in that moment. 

“…Sort of busy,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. He was trying really hard not to just turn around and do something about his crush right then and there. He couldn’t do that though. That just wasn’t fair.

“Please. I think we should talk while we have the chance.” Wash let his hand fall and he moved around Tucker, standing in front of him. Tucker looked up at him, seeing his face as usual. Tired, broken, scarred. He wanted to kiss all the scars that lined his body, the ones he knew still bothered Wash to look at in the mirror. He wanted to kiss his stupid chapped lips and to hold onto Wash like he was a goddamn lifeline he needed so badly. 

He wanted Wash. 

And as they stared at each other in silence, Tucker didn’t even try to stop his hands from moving to his face to bring him closer to him. He didn’t try and stop himself from pressing Wash’s back against the wall. He didn’t stop himself from leaning into Wash even as Wash asked him what he was doing. 

No. He didn’t stop himself. 

Unfortunately, Felix did. 

And Tucker really hated himself when he heard “Freckles, shake,” and didn’t see Wash when he woke up. 

-

The fourth time Tucker and Wash were going to kiss was after their dumb rescue mission for each other. Except they had armor on and Felix’s betrayal to deal with, so the moment they were actually alone they instead had a long hug, didn’t talk about what happened the last time they saw each other and kept their distance afterwards. Maybe they both wanted to kiss, and they were certainly close enough to do it, but Tucker knew he made things awkward as shit. 

-

The fifth time Tucker and Wash decided they were going to kiss was after they met up again on Charon’s stupid big ass ship. Wash and Carolina were really taken back by the armor he was wearing, considering the last time they both saw it was when both of their best friend’s body was in it. 

But Tucker cleared it up and took off his helmet, quickly throwing it to the ground and laughing. 

“See? It’s me. Not anyone else. Church decided to put me in it, you know? Thought it’d be better for me. Uh, but look, it doesn’t even really look different besides the helmet on me, you know? I’m… I’m me, guys.” 

Carolina nodded, agreeing with him while Wash continued to stare at him in silence. It was unnerving as fuck to Tucker, but considering what happened so far he could see why he might be a little shaken up with seeing that helmet again. 

“…Wash. Hey, you okay?” Tucker asked, stepping a little closer to Wash. The others had broken off to talk amongst themselves. It wasn’t like there was any immediate danger; they had some time. 

“You’re okay,” Wash mumbled, taking off his helmet to show Tucker his face. Tucker smiled and looked down at himself to check just in case that he was okay. 

“Huh? Yeah, duh. I got a fucking sword, dude, of course I am.”

“No,” he said. Tucker raised an eyebrow. “The last time I saw this armor the person I loved the most died in it. When I saw you in it I thought… I thought something had been repeating itself. Like I was hallucinating…” 

Wash moved a hand to touch Tucker’s face, rubbing a finger along his cheek. Tucker thought he looked awfully beautiful right then, and the feeling of wanting to kiss him came right up from his stomach like it always did. He couldn’t help his own hand moving over Wash’s as he smiled at him. 

“I’m still good for another couple of years, dummy. Not going anywhere,” Tucker assured, making sure there was enough seriousness in his voice to put Wash at ease. He watched as Wash let out a heavy sigh, leaning in to press their foreheads together. Out of all their time together, this was probably the most intimate thing they’ve done. Which was unfortunate considering Tucker had wanted to do tons of intimate things with him a long time ago. 

“I don’t want you going anywhere unless it’s with me.”

“Those sound like boyfriend words.”

“Yeah.” 

Tucker and Wash stood like that for a long while, as if they were alone together all that time ago when they first tried to kiss. Tucker thought maybe this was the perfect moment. They could do it finally. Maybe this was a sign that Wash was supposed to be with Tucker. 

He leans in a little bit, his eyes flickering as they always did, making sure Wash wanted this too. And when he got that confirmation in the form of a small smile, he couldn’t help himself. 

Though, everyone else certainly didn’t give two shits. 

“Hey, guys. Our ride home is here. You going to sit there forever like that or are you coming home with us?” Carolina asked, trying not to laugh behind her helmet. She fucking knew what they were trying to do and was enjoying interrupting it. 

“Yeah, yeah. We’re fucking coming,” Tucker replied, turning away from Wash and beginning to walk. But, instead of continuing he felt his arm being pulled back, and he had an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as he armor could allow. 

“Wash?”

“I only have so much patience, Captain Tucker.” And before he knew it, their lips were being pressed together finally, a kiss so sweet and firework inducing that it made Tucker’s knees go weak. Wash’s lips were still as chapped as the day he first saw them, but it didn’t even matter. They felt perfect against Wash’s. 

“Guys!” They pulled away after a few good moments and maybe because Carolina wasn’t happy that they hadn’t listened to her the first time. Tucker couldn’t help but laugh at their situation. After so long of dancing around each other and being interrupted, it finally happened. It was the best.

“Make out when we’re home, okay?” She said, patting them both on the back as they passed her. She might have been a little hard on them, but underneath that helmet she was smiling. 

And, as the two walked in front of her, standing a little too close than regular, she knew they were smiling under their helmets too.


End file.
